When Edward didn't show
by Shan Ekan
Summary: The first chapter to my new, little tale! In the first book Twilight when Edward is trailing Bella in Port Elgin. He was supposed to show up and save her from those creeps, but what happens when he doesn't! Comment or else I'll write more! : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 He should have been there

Here is what happened in Twilight when Edward was being a creep and stalking Bella when she was in Port Elgin before he saved her from all those creepy guys by almost running them over with his Volvo.

**Edward**

There she was. Bella. I trailed her from the car and drove along slowly, parking at some times and circling the block when I needed to. I was watching her… all her hair swishing in the wind, her scent blowing through my open window just how I enjoyed it.

At that moment, I considered doing the wrong thing and taking her. She just smelled so good. I would make it painless. I was thinking about how I could lure her out of the street when there was a shriek from in front of my most amazing and absolutely fabulous Volvo.

I slammed my foot on the brake and saw them… just standing there. They flipped their middle finger and stalked off muttering to themselves.

At that moment, it felt like I had a heart again and I knew what I should have done. So I forgot all about that other girl with the good smell and tailed this new stranger through town. They would look back sometimes and I swerved to avoid their gaze. _Don't give up this time, Edward_ I thought, _you have this one in the bag._

I coached myself onward through the dark and finally parked my Volvo off to the side and watch them enter an apartment building. I slid in after the new eye-catcher and watched as they went into the small apartment on the fourth floor by letting themselves in with a little key.

I knocked on the door.

And waited.

And waited.

Until he answered and I almost lost my footing when I heard his voice: "Hey, you're the jerk that almost ran me over. Dude, watch where you're driving." Then he slammed the door in my face.

"Wow," was all I could get out before the stupid grin spread over my face and I did lose my footing.

**Bella**

I gasped when they finally caught up to me. I quickened my pace but told myself not to run.

I was running through what I should do when they try and take my shoes off when the other three guys came around the corner right in front of me.

"Hey, girl, we saw you earlier in the Wal-Mart,"

"I think you should come hang with us instead of wasting your time on frozen pies," one of the taller ones said. I dropped my Wal-Mart bag and the accused items fell out of the bag.

They started to close in on me while the shortest one passed around Fruit-Topias.

I knew he was going to rush in with that stupid Volvo. "Edward!" I exclaimed as he should have been driving in right then and almost running these guys over.

They all glanced at the street, say nothing, shrugged and turned back to me with grins.

My eyes went really wide. "Edward!" I cried out. He was supposed to be here, that idiot! You can't trust pretty boys who only shower once every month!

The circle grew tighter around me and the guy with glasses grinned and shoved a calculator into my grip with a laugh. "Now find the area of a circle with a diameter of twenty-seven!"

I screamed, but it was no good now.

_And thus concludes are chapter for this. Please lend me your comments and if you want to read more. _

_After Note: I hate Edward Cullen! =D_


	2. Chapter 2 Is he leaving?

_We return with our very lame hero after he finally gave up knocking on the strange guys door, and went back to his stupid, little, shiny, silver piece-of-junk car._

**Edward**

I walked back to my Volvo, but to my surprise, it was gone. I knew it shouldn't have surprised me because the people at the car company knew I hadn't paid for it properly yet. I guess this is what happens when you tell your fake vampire father that you don't need any money at all because you're going to get a job.

I gave up on any thought of speed walking due to my new shoes and this fabulous hairdo that took me three weeks to perfect. (And without a shower, might I add.)

But it was when I was passing by a little café when I saw Him again. I almost gasped out of bliss. His face behind a laptop and furiously typing fingers. I waved without thinking. He just shot be an annoyed glance that made all other needs melt.

I watched Him through the glass as He turned back to his keyboard. The short and spiky blond hair, His dark eyebrows. The ring through His nose and those lovely lips. I found myself growing weak with the very thought of them…

"Edward!" It was the sound of an angry Bella. I found myself let out a sigh. Half from bliss of watching Him, and half out of dread about what would come from Bella.

She jogged closer to me, and I saw her lose all her breath as she did so. I watched as her face flushed red, something that would have made me happy in the past. (About two hours ago.) But that was no longer the case. "Edward," she said as she finally reached me. "Where were you? God, you were supposed to save me from those guys!"

I rolled my eyes. "What am I, Bella? Like, your personal steamy-hot-badboy-vampire bodyguard?" My voice grew louder as I continued, "like, if you're, like, not going to _respect_ me and what I want to do, I don't, like, have to put up with this."

Some people n the street glanced at us as Bella put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, please, I don't want to talk about this now." She smile and her normal face colouring was back by now. "Let's just go home, Edward." Her smile was sincere, but I knew she just wanted one thing.

Girls only ever want one thing.

And we all know what that is.

It's the only thing I couldn't bring myself to give her…

"Like, ohmigod, Bella. I know what you're, like, trying to, like, talk me into!" I said all defensive. I pushed her hand away and took a step back. "You, like, don't even know anymore, Bella."

Her eyebrows drew together. God, she really should be informed about things called 'tweezers.'

I didn't even wait for her to speak. "You know, Bella. I'm not good for you anyway, you should just, like… go hang out with dogs." So then I stalked off.

**Bella**

Was it just me, or was Edward more gay than ever before? I knew having a sparkly guy would end up like this…

_After Note: Yes, I know they arn't supposed to be dating yet, but I'm messing it up because this is my story._

_Regardless, enjoy and look out for more._


End file.
